


Deal

by ice326



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Comic Con, Drabble, F/M, Interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's Black Widow suit comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My dirty thoughts when i saw the Fandango Comic Con Interview Comic Con 2013

“Scarlett’s always in superhero shape, don’t let her tell you anything otherwise, that Black Widow suit slips on and off pretty easily”  
“Don’t tell people that!”  
“She’s just ready to go”  
“That is not what it sounds like by the way”

\--------------------------------

In the car on the way to their Hotel  
“That was pretty bold” Scarlett said raising her eyebrow and smirked.  
“What?” Chris asked smiling and put his hand on her thigh. She quickly took it off.  
“Would you stop! Paparazzi will be having a party if this got out of the press… the Black Widow suit comment? Don’t get cocky now.”  
“Need I remind You… Cleveland. my trailer… YOUR trailer… my party bus toilet… local bar toilet… DC filming?.. You know I can go on and on” Chris said smirking.  
“I wasn’t wearing the outfit in some of those” Scarlett pointed out.  
”I know honey, Lemme start without that fuckin’ suit, The Perfect Score…”  
Scarlett cut him off “Alright, alright I get your point! Argh you’re so annoying” she said smiling and kissed him on the cheek.  
“So?” Chris asked.  
“When we arrive at the hotel?”  
“You know my room.”  
“Deal.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
